Give The Lady What She Wants
by Sabby More
Summary: Paulina's Getting Divorced!  you heard it here first folks  and who better to represent her than Danny Fenton, after all he's VERY good at what he does  but maybe she just wants see this councillor in chambers.


AN. this fic was actually inspired by a challenge sent to me by the user METAnonymous. As usual i had to do things my way to test the waters first, and to tell the truth, i've begun to like Danny Phantom ficdom. This shall not be the last. Not really my forte but i Hope y'all enjoy and review.

Ciao for now.

_ Sabby More_

* * *

><p><strong>Give The Lady What She Wants<strong>

Double Trouble Law Firm

October 22nd 10:00am

Paulina pushed the revolving doors to do something she never in a million yrs thought she would do. Find a lawyer to represent her on her divorce. It hadn't been enough for Dash to have an affair with her flunky, in _their_ _bed,_ between the sheets that _she had chosen_. NO! that morning he had had her served with papers for divorce, like she was the one in the wrong! She had been willing to overlook his indiscretion, had suggested that they go to counseling after she had returned home from Milan to find Sky and Dash cavorting in _their _bed. Forced to this point Paulina had to admit that she did not even mind that Dash wanted a divorce. What she minded was what Dash wanted to take with him, that being everything.

At the age of thirty five Paulina Sanchez-Baxter was having none of that! That ingrate completely overlooked the fact that _she_ paid his medical bills when he had been injured in the NFL and _she_ and her modeling had been footing the bill ever since. Now he wanted to take her _house_? Like hell she would let him.

Danny and Tucker could hear the steady clicking of heels all the way in their offices, on the third floor. They looked across the glass partitions into the aisle that separated their offices from each other locking eyes in the process. Either a very pissed lady was coming up those stairs or it was a cross-dresser who needed a lesson on how heels worked. His intercom thrilled and Melissa, the receptionist could be heard.

"Mr. Fenton there is a lady here who insists… no… wait! Ma'am you can't go back there!"

It was all of three seconds later when his door opened and in walked Paulina Sanchez-Baxter. The former girl of his dreams. They stared at each other across the distance of his office and it was clear to Danny that recognition had not flashed with her.

"I need a lawyer. Are you any good?"

He was momentarily saved from answering by Tucker entering his office through the door next to his desk.

"Well my degree from Yale Law might say something to that effect."

Tucker grunted and muttered "showoff" below his breath. Danny smirked, knowing he had said what he had more to irk Tucker than for Paulina's benefit, since he went to Harvard Law instead.

"Well I guess a Yale grad is better than nothing. What's your win rate around here anyway?"

"100%" Tucker and Danny said in tandem. "We've never lost a case."

Paulina did not seem impressed however. "How long have you been practicing law? I'd like to figure out what that 100% represents."

"14yrs." Danny said not even phased, "one thousand, two hundred and fourteen cases won." He leveled his gaze at her, "we wrap up cases quickly here. I wrote the bar three times-"

"Too hard for you huh?" she asked smugly.

"Really? You think so? I wrote the New York bar, and passed, the California bar, passed, the Ohio state bar, need I say it? I wrote the New York State bar I was nineteen. I practiced at the firm TRW and helped to pay my way through Law school. I'm not some rookie Mrs. Sanchez-Baxter. I've never lost a case because _I'm that good_ and so is my associate. Now how may we help you?"

She blinked owlishly at them. Then it seemed she lost control of herself for she started to shake uncontrollably. "My husband wants to get a divorce."

Tucker came forward with a tissue to offer her and patted her on the back. "That's rough… but might I ask? Why are you here? You have a legal team don't you?"

"Dash filed for divorce using my legal counsel. When I called they told me it would be a conflict of interest for them to represent me in this matter." she sobbed a little, "He wants to take everything. After I supported him for so long…"

"He's not taking everything. Did you have a pre-nup?"

She nodded, "Daddy insisted on it."

"Then this isn't even going to court. He's getting the clothes on his back, the money in his account, and an agreeable alimony. That's all. Any mutual investments and assets will be divided appropriately."

"You sure?"

Tucker smirked and leaned against his desk. "He's sure. He wasn't much in Casper High but Danny can talk the shirt off a homeless man, especially when a contract is involved."

"Danny?... As in Fenton?"

"That would be the name on the door." Danny chimed in. "We'll get in touch with your… I mean Dash's people and set up a meeting. The quicker we get this sorted, the better for everyone." He touched the intercom button on his desk, "Melissa can you bring our standard agreement in here for Mrs. Sanchez-Baxter?" when he rang off and faced her again he was all business, "I take it you will not be retaining our services after this matter?"

"Is it ok if we discuss it afterward?"

"By all means, we understand that this a trying time for you." At that moment Melissa walked in carrying the standard contract they worked with and placed it on Danny's desk excusing herself at once, "take the contract home with you, look it over then we can begin whenever you're ready."

"I don't need to look it over. Just tell me where to sign."

Tucker wasted no time showing her the appropriate places to place her signature. Danny would have preferred if she had read the agreement in full. Maybe he should take a breather. That manner of thinking wasn't typical of the shark he was supposed to be.

"I'll need to take a look at your pre-nup as well." Danny said to her bent head, at which she stop signing for long enough to extricate a folder from the bag she carried and hand it to him.

He had to hand it to her. The lady was well prepared. It was hard to fight the blood rushing to his groin in that moment, harder to fight the fact that he liked the woman Paulina had become, perhaps too much.

November 14th 6:00pm

It had taken all of a week to solve Paulina's divorce woes. Like Daniel had promised, the matter never saw the inside of a court. Due to Dash's continued unemployment and infidelity he basically got nothing but his $15,000 alimony and his share of the investments they had made together, other than that, what had been Paulina's stayed Paulina's including the house… but she insisted that he take the bed. She had no desire to ever see it again. Her divorce would be final in less than a month.

So why was she still in Danny's office? She had arrived soon after Tucker had left for the day and Melissa had gone home after showing her in. they were all alone in the building, which was dangerous, for both of them. Her perfume was too exotic, and _he_ was too male, the evidence of that was straining against his zipper as he adjusted himself in his desk chair. He wanted to touch her and to find out if she tasted half as good as she smelled. He would do neither.

"Was there some problem with your divorce settlement Mrs. Sanchez-Baxter?"

His voice had come out more normally than he had expected considering that his throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper. Paulina smiled at him seductively and moved to perch on his desk, before seeming to think better of it and lying flat out on her back so that she was looking at him upside down. In the position she was in it was impossible for Danny not to see into the front of her dress where her breasts seemed to strain against the fabric. Beneath the desk he clenched his hands. Her sultry chuckle made him almost break out in sweat.

"No complaints Mr. Fenton. I'm well on my way to being happily divorced, Mr. Foley did an excellent job of finishing up while you were… indisposed." A ghost had come through the portal and Danny had gone to check it out, Tucker was used to it by now of course, it had turned out to only be Ember seeking attention, his. They had long since gotten past the whole _hatred _thing after all he loved her crooning in his ear and she _loved_ chanting his name as he _adored_ her body. It was just his bad luck that after adoring her body six times that day it was both too late and he was too exhausted to help Paulina.

He should not have thought about Ember, his aching arousal now had track marks all over it which may or may not turn permanent.

"I'm here on a more _personal_ matter." Paulina said, reaching up to trail one perfectly manicured fingernail up his neck in a way that made Danny want to take her right against his desk. Who was kidding? He wanted to do that anyway.

"What's more personal than a divorce?" he joked, meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Want me to be blunt?" she asked, obviously teasing him.

"Just get to the point." He growled about two seconds away from hurling his chair, chucking his pants and boxers and ramming his unbearably hard cock down her sexy little throat.

"I haven't had sex in six months," Apparently they were thinking on the same wavelength, "and your cologne is driving me crazy."

She used her hands to raise herself far enough off his desk to pivot so that he was caged between her provocatively opened thighs, not that he wanted to go anywhere. Then her attention was distracted by the pictures on his desk. She seemed to draw into herself as she picked up the first one.

"I didn't know you had a son?"

"I don't," he tried to clarify, "I have a Godson. Damon is Sam's son, he's a good kid."

Her eyes narrowed. "He looks just like you Fenton."

He could feel his ire building, "like I haven't heard that one before. I _ never _ slept with Sam and she assures me that Damon is not mine through other means. I believe my best friend."

"Who are the other kids?" Paulina asked, changing the topic.

He leaned forward, accidentally rubbing against her thigh. Paulina's gasp of reaction elicited a naughty smile from him. "My niece and nephew. Steffano and Alexandria turn ten in a month."

"You sound the doting uncle." Paulina said the teasing air back with full force.

"I'm flying out to Italy to spend the week with them for their birthdays." He was completely serious.

"Taking your girlfriend with you?"

"I don't have one of those and my fuck buddy isn't in to family outings."

"So when I kiss you, I'm not going to be stepping on any toes?"

His only response was to arch his brow, to which she laughed.

"I'm well aware of my sex appeal Daniel and though Dash would make me seem frigid , what were his exact words? "I cheated on her because I want a woman who explodes around my cock not one who stares at me with no reaction." I know damn well what I do to men when I walk into a room."

"Well maybe it's just not working for me?"

He had meant it to be teasing but Paulina clearly took it as a challenge because she leaned into him, brushing those stupid butterfly kisses across his face till he captured her head in his hands and showed her what a real kiss was supposed to feel like. (What the fuck was he doing?) he held her for his onslaught, not that she was in any way passive. She matched him stroke for stroke, battling his tongue for supremacy, suck his further into her mouth. Holy fuck, if this was frigid Danny knew he could never handle wild . he released her head to grab hold of her ass, her perfectly rounded, perky ass and haul her on top of him in his chair.

"Ooooh, so it is working for ya." She teased as she nibbled on his bottom lip, her fingers already working on the catch of his pants in a bid to free his cock.

He bucked beneath her, rubbing himself against her and if the way she arched her back or the mewling sounds she started to make were any indication, she was more than ready for action. When her hand closed around his erection he almost exploded. placing small nipping kisses over her neck, he rose with her and eased her back onto his desk and drew away to divest himself of his suit pants and boxers. Then he knew a moment of pause as he wondered what the _ hell_ he and Paulina were doing. Her nails trailing down his chest caused every coherent thought to fly out of his head. It was made no better when she leaned forward and whispered.

"I want you Fenton. _Now._" She backed it up by wrapping her thighs around him balancing against the desk on her hands alone.

He pushed her dress up till it was bundled around her hips then leaned back so that he was firmly between her thighs. He took his time caressing her legs when his fingers grazed her thong he grinned at her wolfishly, grinding into her while supporting her lower back with his other hand.

"I'm going to fuck you with this on." He growled in her ear. Her gasp was music to his ears.

"Yes please." she murmured into his shoulder. (Since when had she been hanging on him?)

He pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. Arching his brow suggestively he asked.

"What of anal?"

She recommenced nibbling on his lower lip. "Definitely. I want you work me over so well that I don't even remember my own name and English is a foreign language." She moaned as Danny inserted two fingers in her cunnie and started moving her hips, at which point he removed his fingers and showed them to her.

"What is that? Anticipation or…"

She didn't let him finish, instead opting to suck her own juices off of his fingers.

"That's good pussy juice," she teased looking at him in a devilish manner, "you should get in there."

He kissed he deeply then flattening her against the desk with his chest . he pushed at her dress impatiently and Paulina chuckled despite herself.

"Take this off." He commanded gruffly. Paulina hurried to comply not even ruffled by his brusque tone. Danny's appreciative growl as her breasts sprang free of their constraints made it all worth it.

He tweaked one perky nipple then the other then decided to tease the sexy temptress who had made his night.

"These really yours? I mean, a D cup, who are you fooling?"

"I will have you know that this is 100%..." Danny took that opportunity to launch a two pronged assault on her breasts and cunnie. "oooh," she moaned, "you're not playing fair." He nipped the tight bud in his mouth.

"Why play fair when you can play dirty?" he asked, flexing his fingers inside her.

The whimpering, panting sound that escaped her was almost enough to do him in. it was unexpected however when Paulina reached between then and started to stroke his rod. Apparently she wasn't above playing dirty either. He excoriated his fingers from inside her once more to show her how he liked to be touched, never once ceasing in his attention to her breasts. This did not keep her satisfied for long however as she started squirming beneath him and her nails bit into his biceps.

"Please… Danny." There were tears of frustration in her eyes, "I need… you… inside me…_now_!"

He was hearing what she was saying, but he was in no rush. Instead slowly kissing his way down her body when she would have him rush. He wanted to take his time pleasuring her, this was twenty years in the making and he would be DAMNED if she left with any complaints. When he tweaked her clit she made a strangled sound in her throat at which point Danny could not resist caressing the little pink bud with his tongue. _He wanted to drive her crazy._ At least, that was what he thought as he lapped at the musky fold of her cunnie, pulling away when she arched her hips into him only to return to stroke both their arousals higher with a wicked tongue-lashing.

It wasn't long till her cries grew more incoherent and Danny's lips and chin were coated with the evidence of her desire. She was close, he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm convulsing around his tongue and finger and in the ever increasing pressure of her finger on the back of his head. Gently he extricated himself from her hold and straightened to his full length. The gurgling sound she made might have been displeasure but turned into something else entirely as he sheathed his erection in her folds and her orgasm took her. Danny didn't wait for the convulsions to subside before he starting moving inside her, taking both her lips with assured thrusts of his tongue and cock. It wasn't long before Paulina found her second orgasm, and this time Danny came with her.

November 15th 3:00am

Lord did Paulina's thighs hurt. No that she expected any less after… she couldn't even remember how many times she and Danny had fucked the night before. She'd lost count somewhere around his back seat. A wicked smile crossed her face as some of the things they'd done only a few hours before came back to mind. She couldn't wait till he got up so they could try some of that again; she didn't care how much her thighs hurt. Stretching languidly she braced her hands against the bed and rose to wake Fenton up, slowly, then froze at what she saw.

The guy she was straddling was _not _ Daniel Fenton. She might have orgasm…. A lot in a few hours, but she had not been so far gone that she would take a white haired, she felt underneath her, _stud_ for a dark haired one. She was trying to inch off of the intruder when vice like hands caught her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sleep roughened voice asked in the darkness. Fenton's voice.

A green glow could be seen as her stared her down. His eyes were glowing! _What kind of freak did I give up the pussy to?_ Paulina blinked to clear her vision but everything seemed back to normal by the time she had opened them again. There was no white haired man resting against the pillows even though she was still on top of the man who was.

"What just happened?" she didn't even bother to hide her accusatory tone.

Danny only chuckled. "I'll tell you later," He said reaching between them to work her back into arousal, "much later."

"I want an explanation Fenton.' She demanded, trying valiantly not to moan and grind against him and failing on both fronts.

"And you'll get one lady." Danny promised, "I'll give you whatever you want."

Somehow Danny didn't think he would be seeing Ember any time soon, or ever again for that matter.


End file.
